starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie)
thumb|250px|Clone Wars Logo thumb|250px|Clone Wars Poster thumb|250px|Clone Wars Poster Star Wars: The Clone Wars is een CGI Animated serie van Lucasfilm Animation in Singapore en Skywalker Ranch. De serie begon in het najaar van 2008 en elke episode duurt ongeveer een half uur. George Lucas is erg betrokken bij de productie van de serie. Op 15 augustus verschenen de eerste drie episodes gebundeld in de Amerikaanse bioscopen als Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Daarna verscheen de serie op Cartoon Netwerk en Turner Network Television. Clone Wars: Animated is een samenwerking tussen Lucasfilm, Warner Bros. Pictures en Turner Broadcasting System Inc. De Film Zie Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) De TV-serie Seizoen 1 #Ambush #Rising Malevolance #Shadow of Malevolence #Destroy Malevolence #Rookies #Downfall of a Droid #Duel of the Droids #Bombad Jedi #Cloak of Darkness #Lair of Grievous #Dooku Captured #The Gungan General #Jedi Crash #Defenders of Peace #Trespass #The Hidden Enemy #Blue Shadow Virus #Mystery of A Thousand Moons #Storm Over Ryloth #Innocents of Ryloth #Liberty on Ryloth #Hostage Crisis Seizoen 2 (namen onder voorbehoud) *Battle for the Midnight Shadow *Cargo of Doom *Ambush in the Outer Rim *Droid Invasion *Intelligence of a Droid *Brains of a Battle Droid *Droid Attack *Twilight Disaster *Droid Ambush *Droid Battle *Assault on the Lucrehulk *Battle *Invasion *Assault *Revenge *Attack *Invisible Hand *Sith Revenge *Twilight Crash Verhaallijnen 250px|thumb|R3-S6 250px|thumb|Captain Argyus *Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi winnen de Battle of Christophsis. *Ahsoka Tano wordt de Padawan van Anakin Skywalker. *De CIS en Ziro the Hutt ontvoeren Rotta. De Jedi moeten Rotta redden op Teth. *De Republic verkrijgt een alliantie met de Hutts. *Op Rugosa moet Yoda proberen om de loyauteit van de Toydarians te verdienen. *Het nieuwe wapen van de CIS, de ''Malevolence'', zaait onrust bij de Republic. Plo Koon wordt op het nippertje gered door Anakin en Ahsoka Tano. *Anakin leidt een tegenaanval met BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters tegen de ''Malevolence''. *Anakin, R2-D2 en Obi-Wan redden Padmé en C-3PO in de Malevolence die kort daarna neerstort op een maan. *De Rishi Moon Listening Post wordt succesvol verdedigd tegen een aanval van de CIS door een groep Clone Troopers. *Na de Battle of Bothawui wordt R2-D2 gestolen door Gha Nachkt. Op Skytop Station vinden Anakin en Ahsoka de Droid terug. Het spionage station wordt vernietigd. *Op Rodia wordt Padmé in een valstrik gelokt. Jar Jar Binks en C-3PO zijn haar enige hoop. Senator Onaconda Farr krijgt spijt van zijn verraad en besluit trouw te blijven aan de Republic. Nute Gunray wordt gevangengenomen. *Op weg naar Coruscant wordt Nute Gunray bevrijd door Asajj Ventress en de verrader Argyus. Luminara Unduli en Ahsoka Tano kunnen Ventress niet stoppen. *Dooku is het falen van Grievous beu en plant een test voor de General. Kit Fisto en Nahdar Vebb infiltreren zijn fort en lokken Grievous in een valstrik. De Cyborg kan zich echter weren en uiteindelijk kan enkel Fisto Vassek levend verlaten. *Na een crash op Vanqor wordt Dooku gevangengenomen op Florrum door Hondo Ohnaka. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker fungeren als de gezanten van de Republic. De Jedi worden echter ook gevangen genomen en mede dankzij Jar Jar Binks kunnen ze uiteindelijk ontsnappen. Ook Dooku ontsnapt dus uiteindelijk wordt het een maat voor niets voor Hondo Ohnaka's Pirates. *Anakin Skywalker raakt gewond en Aayla Secura en Ahsoka Tano moeten op Maridun de vriendschap winnen van de vreedzame Lurmen die de Clone Wars absoluut willen vermijden. Dit is echter nog amper mogelijk wanneer Lok Durd landt op de planeet om zijn nieuw wapen te testen. *Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi moeten op de ijsplaneet Orto Plutonia een vreedzame oplossing zien te bekomen tussen een kolonie van Talz en de Pantorans die eigendom claimen op de planeet. *Op Christophsis ontdekken Anakin en Obi-Wan dat er een verrader onder de Clone Troopers is. Cody en Rex moeten uitvissen wie de verrader is terwijl Obi-Wan en Anakin in een valstrik van Asajj Ventress lopen. *Op Naboo verdwijnen Padmé Amidala en Jar Jar Binks. Anakin, Obi-Wan en Ahsoka Tano ontdekken met hulp van Gregar Typho dat Dokter Nuvo Vindi zich op Naboo bevindt. Vindi heeft een nieuw Blue Shadow Virus ontwikkeld, een zeer gevaarlijk biologisch wapen. *Om de besmetting van het virus tegen te gaan, moeten Anakin en Obi-Wan op zoek gaan naar een antivirus op Iego. Daar moeten ze bovendien ook nog afrekenen met Drol, de zogenaamde god die heerst over Iego. *De CIS heeft Ryloth ingenomen. Om de blokkade te doorbreken worden Anakin en Ahsoka op missie gestuurd. De blokkade doorbreken verloopt erg moeizaam maar lukt uiteindelijk toch. Daarna is het aan Obi-Wan om de stad Nabat te bevrijden. Met de hulp van Numa, een vijfjarige Twi'lek meisje lukt het Kenobi en Ghost Company om de artillerie uit te schakelen zodat Mace Windu kan landen met de troepen. *Cad Bane en zijn posse bevrijden Ziro the Hutt nadat ze een groep Senators gijzelden die Anakin Skywalker maar net op tijd kon bevrijden. Inhoud 250px|thumb|Gha Nachkt Hier staan alle personages, droids, voertuigen, species en locaties die voorkomen in de Clone Wars film en TV-serie, inclusief de bijbehorende webcomics. Alle dingen die dikgedrukt staan zijn ofwel compleet nieuw, ofwel bestaande dingen die voor het eerst te zien zijn (bijvoorbeeld afkomstig uit de EU). Personages Clone Troopers Species Organisaties Locaties Droids Schepen Genaamde schepen Voertuigen Productie thumb|right|250px|Yoda Stemacteurs *Anthony Daniels: C-3PO *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *Nika Futterman: Asajj Ventress *Ian Abercrombie: Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Matthew Wood: General Grievous *Samuel L. Jackson: Mace Windu *Tom Kane: Yoda *Christopher Lee: Count Dooku *Dee Bradley Baker: Rex, Clone Troopers *Ahmed Best: Jar Jar Binks *James Marsters: Captain Argyus *Olivia d'Abo: Luminara Unduli Regisseurs *Brian O'Connell *Dave Bullock *Rob Coleman *Dave Filoni (superviser) *George Samilski Schrijvers *Kevin Campbell *Henry Gilroy *George Krstic *George Lucas creative guide *Scott Murphy *Randy Stradley co-auteur Producenten *George Lucas executive producer *Sarah Wall associate producer *Catherine Winder executive producer Preview Trailer *Preview Trailer op StarWars.com *Clone Wars Trailers category:Televisie category:Spin-offs